


you are my freedom

by SamBK



Category: Acacias 38 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBK/pseuds/SamBK
Summary: I'm really upset for this podcast. And these two needs to talk.
Relationships: Maitino - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	you are my freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that someone else has already made those two talk, but I had already written this so I hope you don't mind.  
> It takes place where I believe that Maite and Camino's answers, in those fantastic dinners, should have changed. And yes, it is basically more dialogue than anything else.

_  
  
  
"So do you think there could be another woman?  
“No, no, no, of course not. Maite would never do that to me. "  
"If you are so sure, why you suffer, then?" _  
Camino frowned "I don't understand what you are trying to suggest, Nicolás."  
"I'm not insinuating anything dear, I'm just a friend trying to give you some advice."  
"Advice? It doesn't seem like a piece of advice to make me doubt of partner. "  
Nicolás laughed.  
Once again that awful, fake laugh.  
“Don't get mad, Camino, we're just chatting. Or maybe you get angry because I hit a nerve? "  
Camino got up from the table "if things don't go well in your wedding and if you don't trust your wife, it doesn't mean that is the same for everyone" she started to leave but Nicolás stopped her by taking her arm "c'mon Camino, relax . "  
She shrugged off   
"Don't tell me what to do. And for tonight I let you talk too much about things that doesn't concern you. Thanks for the dinner." So she left the restaurant.  
  
  
_ "Your story with Camino is that of a deep love that has survived a thousand dangers and that has a promising future." _  
"It is, in fact."  
"And if you are so sure of your love, why don't you test it with a little freedom?"  
"Sophie, what do you mean by freedom?"  
“Live what you want to live when you want to live it. Don't foreclose any opportunity just because you have someone waiting for you at home. "  
“Ever thought that some people just want to go back to those waiting for them at home? Without having to preclude anything? "  
"Oh Maite, you've become so boring with age." She laughed.  
"Or maybe it's you who never took anything seriously in your life, mmh? You're thinking like a teenager. "  
"Only because I profess free love in all its forms?"  
"No. Because you make others feel wrong if they don't have your outlook on life. " she explained, “Look Sophie, you have to live your life, your marriage and everything else as you want to. But you can't compare my choice to love only one person to a prison "she laughed mockingly" you don't even know what it's like to be in prison, _I_ _do_. And you just compared the one thing that brought some light into my life in those terrible days, to the cage I was confined to." she got up from the table   
"I'm sorry you have such a poor view of love, believe me." she concluded, going away.  
  
  
  
Maite had almost reached the front of the house when she saw Camino across the street. She raised an arm to get noticed and the young woman ran to meet her "have you finished working so late?" Camino asked.  
Maite felt guilty  
"Sophie and I went for a bite to eat after we finished."  
"Oh," Camino replied, turned her back on Maite to open the front door, the other followed her inside. "Oh?" echoed Maite.  
"Was it too difficult to reach us?"  
"What is this tone, Camino?"  
"What? I can't get angry if you could make it to dinner but you prefer to have dinner with Sophie? "  
"I didn't prefer it, it just happened"  
She laughed bitterly "of course"  
"Camino, what's the real problem here?"  
The young woman thought about speaking but then fell silent "nothing, everything is fine"  
"No, it's not." Maite put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at her "talk to me, please"  
"It's just that Nicolás said weird things at dinner and ... I was almost on the verge of believing him, you know, all the time you spend with Sophie ..."  
Maite frowned "wait, take a step back, what did Nicolás say?"  
Camino looked away "insinuated that there is no trust between us and that I do not let you free."  
"And what did you answered?"  
"that I don't think is true"  
"And isn't it, me oyes?"  
"I know I know but then he said something about being sure that I am the only woman for you and I-"  
"And you?" invited her to continue.  
"Obviously I told him not to talk about things he doesn't know, and I just left."  
Maite understood that there had to be more "but?"  
"But now, talking about it here alone with you, within the four walls of your house."  
"Ours" corrected Maite.  
The young girl cracked a smile "ours ... if I have to be completely honest, I'm a little jealous. And I tried not to be, and obviously I don't want to put you on a leash and tie you to me, you are free to do what you want and- "  
Maite took her hands "mi amor, breathe" smiled.  
"Sorry" replied the girl.  
"You don't have to apologize, I just want you to calm down" she released a hand to caress her face "it's clear that we need to talk but I want you to be calm, okay? Because we are exactly on the same page, I assure you. "  
Camino smiled and Maite leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips "Come on, let's sit."  
  
They sat down on the sofa, one next to the other, their hands still intertwined.  
"Maite, I fully trust in you."  
"And I in you."  
"I don't want to make a scene, I tried to stifle it as much as possible but ... I don't like that there is a past that I don't know, between you and Sophie."  
"No there is no past, I assure you. And if anything should have happened, it would have been before you and certainly not now. "  
“But if you wanted to make something happen with any other woman… that's fine. You're free, Maite, I'd go away from here and- "  
“You are not going anywhere. And never say such a tontería again. "  
The young woman nodded, a little unsure.  
"Camino, you are my freedom." Maite's confident tone made Camino smile.  
"And I can't even imagine sharing my life with someone other than you, okay? Never forget that, please. "  
"But I don't want that sharing your life with me is a burden."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I heard you, you know, when you talked to Sophie ..."  
"Oh."  
Yeah. _Oh_.  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel like a burden, because you're not."  
"But Maite, you should have talked to me about our problems."  
"I know."  
“It hurt so much to hear you tell Sophie you didn't know what to do for the money when you could tell me. I can find a job and help you with the expenses I incur. "  
The realization struck Maite "is that why you stopped eating?"  
Camino did not reply.  
"Dios mío, I can't believe you really thought that the solution to spend less was to stop eating."  
"I tried to earn some money by helping at school and you told me to stop."  
“Because you were hurt. And what are you doing? You got sick because you stop eating. "  
"It was a stupid choice, I admit. I didn't know what else to do to help. "  
"How about you come to me and tell me you heard the conversation with Sophie?"  
"And why didn't you come and tell me about our problems instead of telling Sophie?"  
"I was just trying not to worry you"  
" _Claro_ " laughed mockingly "the last thing I need is for you to treat me as if I were a child, Maite. You have to talk to me about what's wrong. We are in this together, you must let me share the burdens you carry. "  
Maite nodded "I think I've been too used to taking care of ... well, pretty much everything."  
"You are no longer alone, now you are with me." smiled at her.  
Maite returned the smile “I know, you're right. I'm sorry."  
“And I'm sorry for underestimating your life in Paris, in your world where you have friends, work and you can't spend all your time with me. And I get it, really "she stroked her cheek" but I wish you would tell me when I become a distraction, and not to others. "  
“You are not a distraction. It's just that love doesn't pay the bills or food, I need to concentrate to work. "  
"And I'm old enough to understand that, believe me."  
Maite leaned forward until their foreheads touched "I'm sorry, once again."  
"I admit it's nice to hear," Camino said with a chuckle "but stop it."  
Maite smiled, and then kissed Camino "bien, mi amor", she said, moving away a bit "I think it is my duty to let you know that we are broke."  
Camino laughed and threw herself practically on Maite, making her lie on the sofa "I prefer to be broke with you than rich with anyone else, anyway" she said and then kiss her.


End file.
